The present invention is particularly applicable but not necessarily restricted to an apparatus for controlling gaseous and particulate emissions from a battery of aligned by-product coke ovens during the push or intermittent discharge of the coke product from a selected oven in the row.
A variety of emission control systems have heretofore been proposed or used in connection with such by-product coke oven batteries and have achieved a substantial reduction in the exhaust effluent discharged into the atmosphere. Typical of such prior art systems are those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,367,844; 3,630,852; 3,647,636; 3,676,305; 3,715,282; 3,716,457; 3,746,626 and 3,844,901. The emission control systems disclosed in the aforementioned United States patents include the use of a side-shed enclosure for containing the emissions during the push of coke from an oven which are exhausted through an exhaust duct and treated prior to discharge to the atmosphere. In certain of the embodiments disclosed, the car or carriage into which the coke is discharged is itself provided with a hood for containment of the exhaust effluents in still other embodiments disclosed in the aforementioned patents, the coke car or carriage incorporates some of the closure structure which is movable therewith and also incorporates actuating devices on the coke car for selectively opening exhaust means in the vicinity of the coke car. A continuing problem associated with such prior art emission control systems is the general complexity and the high capital investment necessary to install such systems and the maintenance associated in the proper operation thereof to provide efficient emission control. The high temperature and particulate matter of the effluent has also occasioned premature failure necessitating frequent maintenance of mechanisms associated with such emission control systems further contributing toward high operating costs. Additionally, such prior art systems are somewhat energy intensive in providing for efficient emission control also contributing toward high operational costs.
The improved emission control system of the present invention overcomes many of the problems and disadvantages associated with prior art systems in providing a simple structure which achieves a concentration of the gaseous and particulate effluent in localized sections of the system at which a discharge operation is being performed and which simultaneously concentrates the exhaust capability in that section to achieve efficient withdrawal of the effluent for further treatment prior to harmless discharge to the atmosphere. In so doing, the emission control system of the present invention is less energy intensive, is simpler to control, is of increased efficiency in operation, is of economical construction and maintenance, and can readily be adapted for installation on a variety of reactors arranged transversely in aligned rows such as by-product coke ovens.